Never Look Back (until we are ready enough)
by reauvafs
Summary: [Bungoutober 2019 Day 1: Reason to Live] Atsushi hanya ingin tahu, bukan ingin memahami. Dazai punya jawaban, namun semuanya akan sia-sia jika baik dirinya dan Atsushi sama-sama tidak mau mengorek masa lalu.


Title: Never Look Back (until we are ready enough)

Rated: T

Character(s): Dazai O, Atsushi N, Akutagawa R

Genre: Hurt/no Comfort

Disclaimer: BSD belongs to Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango

Summary: [Bungoutober Day 1: Reason to Live] Atsushi hanya ingin tahu, bukan ingin memahami. Dazai punya jawaban, namun semuanya akan sia-sia jika baik dirinya dan Atsushi sama-sama tidak mau mengorek masa lalu.

**Warning(s): might write only this 1 (one) prompt, daaku in disguise**

* * *

Meja selalu menjadi alas ternyaman nomor dua bagi kepala Dazai. Sofa sepuluh langkah dari mejanya sungguh menggiurkan untuk ditempati, namun siapa yang mau menghabiskan tenaga ketika rasa kantuk telah melanda? Terlebih lagi, layar berkontras tingkat tinggi dari benda persegi yang berhadapan langsung dengan matanya ini sudah melelahkan otot-otot matanya. _Tidurlah_, godaan itu terdengar, membuat punggungnya melepaskan diri dari posisi tegak di depan kursi keras miliknya, lantas meletakkan kedua tangan sebagai bantal dan mendaratkan kepala di atasnya.

Tangan lembut seorang wanita hendak menyambut miliknya yang pegal karena mengetik seharian. Jika mengerjakan perintah Kunikida dan mengabaikan promo parfait setengah harga dapat membuatnya bergandengan tangan dengan sosok _partner_ bunuh diri gandanya, maka seratus rangkap laporan bukanlah masalah.

_Ah, tangan yang lembut, kecil, dan indah—_

Pemandangan yang semula terlihat seperti daerah pegunungan dengan cuaca yang amat cerah, kini berevolusi menjadi gunung meletus ditambah langit yang runtuh berjatuhan. Wanita di sebelahnya menjerit dan segera lepas dari genggamannya. Mendadak sebuah lubang hitam terbuka dari bawah tanah tempatnya berpijak dan tanpa disadari, Dazai terperosok ke dalam ngarai tak terbatas—

—sampai matanya terbuka paksa dan menyadari sosoknya masih ada di dalam ruang agensi. Tidak ada wanita, tidak ada kiamat terjadi, dan yang pasti, ngarai barusan sungguh menyeramkan bahkan bagi jantungnya. Mati sia-sia karena hal seperti itu benar-benar ingin dihindari Dazai. Mananya yang keren dari terperosok dan tak berhasil bunuh diri bersama wanita cantik?

Mimpi buruk bukan hal baru baginya, terbangun tiba-tiba dari mimpi buruk barulah hal yang jarang. Dazai yakin penyebab tidurnya terganggu bukanlah karena dorongan internal melainkan eksternal. Dan ketika ia menemukan seorang pemuda bersungut-sungut tepat di depan pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat dan mata _uniknya _mencari-cari jawaban dari sosok setengah mengantuk sekaligus satu-satunya penghuni saat ini, Dazai tahu ia adalah sang pelaku yang menggagalkan mimpi indahnya dengan membanting pintu kantor keras-keras.

"Apa sih, Atsushi-_kun_? Ganggu tidurku aja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Never Look Back (until we are ready enough)**

Pertanyaan setengah kecut itu jelas membuat si pemuda semakin dongkol. Bibirnya yang semula datar-datar saja, sekarang sudah membentuk bukit cemberut. Atsushi tidak memberikan jawaban, ia berjalan tergesa-gesa hingga mencapai kursi tepat di sebelah Dazai, kemudian duduk di sana dengan tangan masih terlipat. Dazai ingin sekali memuji kemampuan aktingnya yang sangat natural itu, tapi mungkin lebih baik ia menyimpan komentar tersebut untuk lain waktu. Karena sepertinya Atsushi tidak akan menerima candaan untuk sementara.

"Dazai-_san_ lagi-lagi bohong." Akhirnya Atsushi memberikan balasan meski dari wajahnya jelas terasa ogah-ogahan.

"Eh, tunggu." Dazai mengucek mata kirinya yang sulit terbuka sempurna. Ia melanjutkan ucapannya ketika pemuda di sebelahnya sudah terlihat jelas. "Aku bohong apa emangnya?"

Atsushi mendecah. "Aku malas sama sikap pura-pura lupamu."

"Aku serius, Atsushi-_kun_."

"Kalau aku bilang misi hari ini, di gedung tak terpakai dekat pelabuhan, Dazai-_san_ bisa tiba-tiba ingat?"

_Oh._ Dazai mulai mengerti maksud sikap penuh kekesalannya itu. Ia ingin mengetesnya sedikit. "Misi yang _mudah_, 'kan?"

"Menangkap bandar penyedia senjata dari luar Yokohama memang mudah." Ucapannya tidak terasa seperti mengiyakan perkataan Dazai. "Tapi, jika itu dilakukan bersamaan dengan kabur dari incaran _Rashomon_, maka tidak. Tidak sama sekali."

"Wah, Akutagawa-_kun_ juga ada di sana?" wajah terkejut Dazai membuat Atsushi ingin muntah. "aku baru tahu, lho. Kamu nggak apa-apa, 'kan?"

"Terima kasih atas omong kosongnya." Atsushi menyempatkan diri menundukkan kepala sebagai bentuk keseriusan atas amarahnya. "Berkatnya, bajuku robek lagi. Kasihan Kyouka-_chan_ harus menjahitnya lagi untukku."

"Makanya belajar jahit sendiri, Atsushi-_kun_."

"Bukan itu masalahnya!"

Kerasnya tawa Dazai semakin membuat si pemuda geram. Tapi, Atsushi sendiri mengerti, mau seberapapun marah, ia tahu Dazai tidak akan berhenti melakukan hal tersebut. Agenda rahasia untuk memasangkannya dengan Akutagawa sudah bukan lagi hal baru. Polanya selalu seperti ini; Dazai ingin mengerjakan misi bersamanya, namun entah karena ia pura-pura sakit atau karena orang lain menarik Dazai untuk tetap di kantor, tiba-tiba saja Atsushi mengerjakan misi seorang diri.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, Akutagawa akan selalu hadir dihadapannya, lengkap dengan wajah terlalu seriusnya itu.

Keberadaan Akutagawa bagaikan pisau bermata dua. Di satu sisi, Atsushi tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan musuh yang berada di belakangnya karena _Rashomon_ akan menyerangnya duluan lantaran sang majikan 'tidak ingin kalah dari segi apapun darinya'. Namun, jika keamanan akan punggung di belakang menghasilkan kejaran ganas dari si _monster _hitam selepas misi diselesaikan, Atsushi lebih suka musuh menyerangnya dari berbagai arah. _Benar-benar melelahkan, tahu!_

Dazai menghentikan gelak tawanya dan mulai mengembalikan ke topik utama. "Yah, yang penting kamu nggak luka-luka."

"Aku bersyukur kemampuan regenerasiku bisa segera melenyapkan bekas luka di tubuhku." Atsushi menyentuh bagian perut bawah sebelah kiri yang terdapat robekan baju dan noda darah di sekitarnya. "Tapi, aku bisa gila kalau terus-terusan diserang_ Rashomon_ setiap ketemu dia! Pikirin dong seberapa _sport _jantungku!"

"Iya, iya. Aku minta maaf, deh. Maaf ya, Atsushi-_kun_." Si maniak bunuh diri mengangkat tangannya setinggi dada untuk memberikan tanda menyerah. "_Mungkin_ besok-besok aku bakal pikir dua kali soal ide itu."

"MUNGKIN? AKU MAUNYA YANG PAS—"

"Daripada itu, aku mau tanya sesuatu." Dazai segera memotong teriakan Atsushi sebelum telinganya meledak. "Bagaimana kombinasi serangan kalian berdua?"

Atsushi ingin berargumen soal Dazai yang berusaha menghalau keluhan terbesarnya, tapi ia sadar pertanyaan Dazai kali ini serius. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat seakan berusaha menyangkal ucapan yang ingin ia keluarkan. "Aku mulai terbiasa menyatukan wujud tangan _byakko_ dengan _Rashomon_, sih."

"Itu sudah cukup baik."

"Aku cuma nggak kuat sama ocehannya soal Dazai-_san_!"

"Eh?"

"Makin lama dia semakin suka bicara macam-macam." Atsushi mendengus di sela-sela ucapannya. "Misi kali inipun berbuah masalah karena dia terlalu suka bilang 'Dazai-_san _tahu aku lebih kuat', 'Dazai-_san_ benar-benar malang punya bawahan lemah dan tolol sepertimu'."

"Berarti tandanya dia sehat." Jawab Dazai. "Kamu juga pasti ngerti dia memang orang yang seperti itu."

"Yah, sangat sehat sampai-sampai menerkamku pakai_ Rashomon_ cuma gara-gara kubalas 'setidaknya Dazai-_san_ tidak membuangku seperti anjing liar'."

"Aku terkesan kamu bisa pulang dengan selamat setelah bilang begitu." Dazai menepuk kedua tangannya sekali.

Atsushi memasang wajah bingung. "Memangnya itu balasan yang salah?"

"Sangat salah." Dazai menekankan ucapannya. "Beruntunglah kepalamu masih menyatu dengan tubuhmu."

Si pemuda setengah harimau menerima informasi baru terkait Akutagawa. Meski ia sering melupakan sau dan lain hal, ia tidak lupa kenyataan bahwa ia sering sekali mengeluarkan ucapan itu. _Dazai-san meninggalkanmu, _setidaknya ada dua kata tersebut, selanjutnya tinggal seberapa cepat lidahnya mengolahnya menjadi sumpah serapah yang mungkin terlalu kelewatan diucapkan pada si pengguna _Rashomon_.

_Aku masih ingat suara perubahan itu._

"Kenapa …." Atsushi menemukan satu pertanyaan yang bangkit dari dalam kepalanya. "Kenapa Akutagawa beda sekali jika sudah membahas Dazai-_san_?"

_(Kenapa?)_

Benar juga. Pemuda di depan Dazai tidak pernah mengetahui kenyataan dibalik ketidaknormalan dari seorang Akutagawa. Jika ada yang melihat bagaimana Akutagawa bersikap setiap nama Dazai Osamu keluar dari mulut orang lain, bukankah jelas ia memiliki obsesi melebihi manusia biasa?

Tinju lemah dan hinaan yang bahkan tidak sampai ke telinga Dazai saat Akutagawa menangkapnya pun rasanya berbanding terbalik dengan keinginannya untuk dilihat dan diakui sang mentor. Rasa hormat masih terasa jelas dari menterengnya _overcoat _hitam Akutagawa yang sekarang sudah semakin mengerikan. Ia masih terobsesi—semua orang pasti berpikir hal yang sama.

Alasan hidup.

Ya, itulah jawaban tersingkat dan terjelas yang paling bisa dijawab Dazai sekarang juga apabila ada yang bertanya soal obsesi Akutagawa padanya. Begitu mudah dikeluarkan, namun begitu susah pula dijelaskan. Dua kata penuh makna tersebut tidak dapat diberikan pada sembarang orang yang tidak mengerti dari mana mereka berdua berasal.

(Lagipula, siapa juga yang mau mengerti jika Dazai memberi ilusi racun bernama alasan hidup? Mereka tidak akan mau menyisakan waktu untuk sekadar berpikir kerangka rencana Dazai dalam menyempurnakan Akutagawa sekaligus menggagalkannya di tengah jalan lantaran semuanya hancur berantakan)

"Kenapa ingin tahu?" tanyanya halus. Atsushi dibuat salah tingkah karena perubahan sikapnya.

"Ka-karena …." Atsushi mencari jawaban atas keinginan awalnya. "… karena itu _menggangguku_?"

Sungguh, pernyataan yang seperti pertanyaan tersebut sangat berlawanan dari apa yang Dazai ekspektasikan. "Mengganggu?" Dazai bertanya lagi.

"Aku tidak punya waktu mendengarkan ocehannya terus soal Dazai-_san_." Si pemuda setengah harimau merasa sedikit tidak enak membuat makna implisit seperti Dazai adalah biang keladinya. "Aku benci mengatakan ini, tapi aku yakin kita akan bekerja sama terus dengan Port Mafia dan pada akhirnya aku harus terus mengerjakan misi bersamanya. Jika aku tahu sedikit saja akar dari orang sepertinya, mungkin aku bisa mempertahankan kewarasanku."

Apa Atsushi bisa dipercaya? Membahas Akutagawa adalah membahas aibnya sendiri. Dazai memang terlihat seperti orang yang sedang berjalan menuju awal yang baru. Namun, jika dilihat lebih teliti, Dazai tidak lebih dari seorang pengecut yang sedang berlari menghindari masa lalu tak kasat mata yang terus berusaha mengejarnya. Atsushi yang berada di depannya, tersenyum, dan baik-baik saja terasa menampar Akutagawa yang justru berbanding terbalik.

_(Kenapa Akutagawa beda sekali jika sudah membahas Dazai-san?)_

Karena Dazai memberinya alasan hidup. Karena Dazai mengubah dunia tak bermaknanya menjadi lorong gelap tak berujung. Karena Dazai, meski meyakinkan jubah hitam Akutagawa sebagai senjata terkuat sekaligus pembangkit _Rashomon_, telah membakar habis harapan satu-satunya muridnya itu dengan membanggakan Atsushi sebagai sosok terkuat dari pada Akutagawa yang berulang kali selalu mengecewakannya.

"Apa Atsushi-_kun_ mau memahaminya kalau tahu sesuatu tentang Akutagawa-_kun_?"

"Ja-jangan bilang memahaminya, ah." Atsushi menyangkalnya sembari tertawa kecil di sela-selanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia mulai menjawab dengan serius. "Memahami orang sepertinya sama saja berusaha memahami _orang itu._ Aku—" _belum mau,_ "—tidak mau."

_Ah._

Tentu saja begitu. Mana ada orang yang mau berkonfrontasi langsung pada hal yang ia hindari? Dazai tidak dapat menyalahkan Atsushi di sini. Sumber ketakutan dan keputusasaan yang menganak di dalam diri Atsushi sedikit banyak berasal dari Akutagawa. Ia tidak punya kewajiban untuk mengetahui dan di waktu bersamaan, ia punya banyak hak untuk menghindari. Atsushi tidak sepatutnya dibiarkan larut ke dalam hubungan kompleks Dazai dan Akutagawa. Dazai seharusnya tahu itu.

"Dia itu …." Atsushi memusatkan pandangannya hanya pada Dazai. Setiap gerakan, setiap suara, semuanya diawasi dengan sangat teliti dan tanpa celah. Dazai membalas tatapannya, namun tidak seserius si pemuda berikan padanya. "Memang sudah dari dulu begitu."

"Hah?"

"Port Mafia memang begitu, sih."

"A-Apa-apaan, tuh?" sebuah kedongkolan terasa dari raut wajah Atsushi. "Yang bener dong, Dazai-_san_."

"Kamu bilang kamu gak mau memahami Akutagawa-_kun_ karena mengingatkanmu seperti orang itu, 'kan?" Dazai meletakkan jari telunjuknya tepat di depan bibir untuk memberi gestur diam sebelum Atsushi meledak-ledakan jawaban. "Aku gak mau membuat orang yang lagi berusaha lupa buat ingat lagi."

"Tu-tunggu, ini dan yang itu 'kan gak berhubung—"

"Berhubungan, kok." Dazai memotong ucapannya duluan. "Sangat berhubungan. Makanya, lebih baik Atsushi_-kun_ tetap bersabar saja sampai kerja sama ini berakhir, oke?"

"Padahal aku cuma mau tahu sedikit. Dazai-_san_ pelit."

"Maaf, deh."

"Eh, tapi, tunggu." Atsushi menelaah sedikit demi sedikit perkataan Dazai. "Kalau suatu saat—mungkin lho, ya—aku mau coba memahaminya, apa Dazai-_san_ mau cerita?"

Adakah hari di mana Atsushi dapat terlepas dari belenggu kepala pantinya dan mau memahami Akutagawa? Dazai memang menginginkan mereka berdua menjadi duo tak terkalahkan untuk menjadi tameng bagi marabahaya yang akan segera datang dan mengganggu ketenangan Yokohama. Atsushi adalah anak yang luar biasa tabah. Setelah siksaan bak neraka yang ia rasakan sampai ke sum sum tulang berakhir dan meninggalkan luka mendalam, ia masih dapat tersenyum dan berharap akan hari-hari esok yang jauh lebih baik lagi. Mungkin ada masa di mana ia dapat melawan masa lalu dan mengetahui awal mula seorang Akutagawa.

"Oh, tentu saja." Dazai mengacungkan jempolnya. "Kapanpun kau siap, aku _pasti_ bakal menceritakannya."

Atsushi membalasnya dengan anggukan kepala dan segera keluar dari ruangan karena ingin menjemput Kyouka setelah menyadari obrolannya dengan Dazai memakan waktu setengah jam. Senyuman yang semula menghiasi wajah Dazai kini tergantikan oleh helaan napas paling panjang yang ia keluarkan. Bukan hanya masalah di masa depan yang akan memaksa Dazai membuat ratusan rencana baru, sekarang ia juga dibebankan oleh prospek dirinya menceritakan semuanya pada si pemuda setengah harimau.

Mungkin Atsushi akan membencinya, atau bahkan berhenti mengeluarkan cahaya kekaguman ke arahnya setelah mendengar semuanya. Di saat itu, Dazai harus siap menerima apapun jawaban dari pemuda yang menaruh kepercayaan terlalu banyak padanya. Toh, Atsushi sendiri juga sedang berusaha, 'kan? Dazai telah menjadi sosok setengah mentor baginya, ia tidak boleh menyangkal lagi jika Atsushi sudah benar-benar siap.

_Maaf, Atsushi-kun. _Dazai kembali membentuk postur tidur dan menjadikan tangannya sebagai alas kepala. Semua pembicaraan hari ini sangat berat apabila terus dipikirkan. Tidur dapat menawarkan keringanan sementara pada beban hidupnya. Perihal bagaimana cara penyampaian atau bagaimana kecewanya Atsushi tahu, itu bisa dibicarakan nanti.

_Tapi, aku harap, hari itu __**tidak akan pernah**__ datang. _

**END**

* * *

Author's Note: Happy bungoutober 2019! Saya kangen bikin fic tapi lagi sibuk RL terus gapunya ide buat ngelanjutin/bikin cerita baru. Ini pun masih fresh-from-oven, saya bikin atas dasar 'hee... kepalain dulu kali ya bungoutober kali ada yang termotivasi buat bikin juga terus saya bisa konsumsi ficnya'.

Sebenernya ini ide buat fic 'yang itu', cuma karna kebetulan temanya kek gini jadi yauda bikin aja yang agak sama cuma ujungnya ya beda. Menurut saya, selama Atsushi masih belom mau nerima 'gelapnya' Akutagawa, dia bakal susah buat lepas dari bayangan kepala panti. Begitupun Dazai, selama dia belom mau nerima masa lalu yang dia tinggalin di Akutagawa, dia bakal maju ke depan tapi gak tau arah dan tujuan sebenernya dia begini tuh buat apa.

(jawaban dari fic ini pengen banget diaplikasiin di fic berchapter saya itu, cuma karna ini dan itu beda bahasan, yha silakan ditunggu di lain cerita)

Makasih uda baca fic ini. Semoga terhibur. Oiya, ayo bikin bungoutober 2019. Tema2nya _**gampang**_, kok.


End file.
